Demon's The Alternative Look
by Mousie2003
Summary: An alternative to the seventh season premiere. What happens when being undercover hit's way to close to home and rocks every emotion in his body.


* * *

This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction in years! I'm mostly known for my regular fictional work (same pen name at fictionpress– but I got back into reading some with my recent obsession with SVU and came up with an idea based around events in one of my favorite episodes: "Demon's" – Originally Aired on September 20th, 2005.

Brief Synopsis of the Episode taken from nbc:

A SERIAL RAPIST IS RELEASED FROM JAIL AND DETECTIVE STABLER GOES UNDER COVER TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE STRIKES AGAIN--ROBERT PATRICK GUEST-STARS--After 21 years, sex offender Ray Schenkel (guest-star Robert Patrick) is released from jail. Retired officer William Dorsey (guest-star Robert Walden) who initially locked him up, is convinced he'll offend again and begs Detectives Benson (Mariska Hargitay) and Stabler (Chris Meloni) to put him away for good. Stabler goes undercover to see if Dorsey is correct and in doing so befriends Schenkel, posing as a sex offender on parole and earning his trust. As the investigation unfolds, Stabler sets Schenkel up, but this time he doesn't take the bait. When Stabler's cover is blown, the investigation is not only compromised, but Stabler finds his life in danger. Dann Florek, Richard Belzer, Diane Neal, Ice-T, B.D. Wong, and Tamara Tunie also star. **TV-14 LSV**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any of the Character's or the Plot as it Played out on TV.

This picks up after Ray gets the keys from Elliot to drive both men back to the Halfway House.

* * *

Elliot's thoughts were already disturbed and uneasy seeing the sudden change in Ray's attitude towards his new found freedom. Ray finally trusted him enough to fall into the trap the squad had set up for him. The mixed emotions were running through his head about keeping his cover but also keeping himself alive. The four bright young faces waiting for him at home flashed across his open eyelids and knew he had to go along with it for those kids.

He hopped in the passenger side and saw the gun tucked nicely in Ray's pants. Repressing the urge to vomit, he subtly questioned the piece and moved on after Ray's explanation. His worse fears were revealed when Ray motioned towards the back of the van. There, bound with duct tape and crying was a young girl, blond, around Kathleen's age. It took the duration of his gaze to realize a parent's worst fear. That was Kathleen bound.

He knew that moment he could take two actions: one was to remain cool and hope that Kathleen had not noticed that it was him and continue the cover until he was able to secure the situation or he could react and respond then and cause the death of both Kathleen and himself. In a split second that seemed like a blur, he decided to play it cool and smiled at Ray has he turned the key and the van moved into traffic.

After what seemed like an eternity, the van drove through what looked to be an abandoned industrial park. After one attempt to secure the life of himself and his daughter failed, Elliot knew he needed to follow through, and hoped that Kathleen wouldn't give away the cover too soon.

"This is my play. Do as your told. Understand?"

Those words rung in Elliot's head as he opened the back door to see Kathleen's fragile body lying there. His eyes were reading the thousand thoughts going through his mind. Kathleen's sobs continued. As much as it killed him to see his daughter in tears, he was glad this time around that she was.

He quickly composed himself after placing her down on the mattress in front of Ray. He was hoping in the back of his mind that Ray would want Elliot to go first. When Ray demanded he start Elliot's plan snapped into action. He sheepishly responded his "issue" with performance in front of another male, and being the first time, Ray conceded a gave him privacy for this round.

As he walked away, Elliot kept his acting. He slowly unzipped his sweatshirt and proceeded to get down on the mattress with Kathleen. She started to cry harder and harder. Elliot threw his body on top of her and muffled her mouth with his hand.

"Baby! I'm not going to hurt you. Understand me? I will not hurt you! I need you to go along with this with me. I'm going to remove the tape from you mouth. When I do, I need you to scream and cry like I am hurting you. Don't make any reference that you know me. When I tell you to run, run towards the gate over there. Understand me?" Elliot explained, his emotions running a mile a minute.

Through her tears, he could see in her eyes that she understood and knew that she would be ok. He took a deep breath and kissed her on the forehead before removing the tape from her lips. She screamed and more tears came to her eyes. The words of encouragement coming from Ray gave Elliot another reason to repress vomit and he continued aiding in Kathleen putting up a struggle.

Seeing an out, he immediately leaped off of Kathleen, helped her to her feet and told her to run. Ray was quick to the punch and grabbed the gate control before Elliot and Kathleen were able to make it out. The nearest weapon at that point to Elliot was a fire extinguisher. After grabbing it, he was able to distract Ray long enough to get Kathleen out to safety and the gate finally closed.

"I'm a cop!" he soon announced. "And that girl, was my daughter you son of a bitch! I'm going to slaughter you!" Elliot's rage started to boil to the surface. Elliot did give his to his defenseless self as Ray lead him back towards the van. His daughter was safe, right now that was all he cared about.

Outside, Olivia and Fin hear her screams for help and ran towards the noise. Olivia immediately recognized the victim as Elliot's daughter and quickly embraced her.

"Kathleen honey, I need to know where they are. Can you point it out to me?" Olivia questioned. Kathleen's tears started to fall faster.

"Olivia I don't know! All the buildings look the same over there. He has my dad in there and a gun! Please help him!" Kathleen sobbed.

When Elliot awoke from being passed out Ray had a gun pressed into his neck. Knowing that his child was safe, he was ready to accept death. His hands were above his head attached to the van with handcuffs. The helplessness didn't faze him now that Kathleen was safe.

His speech surrounding his assumption of Elliot's persona made him want to vomit again. There was no way the words this asshole in front of him were forming were a true representation of Elliot. Upon hearing the cavalry arrive above the building, Ray got up and moved to find out the location of the helicopter above. This gave Elliot enough time to release himself from the restraint and get a hold of the pistol stashed away in hiding thanks to Fin.

A shoot out ensued. Elliot eventually got ahead of the situation and was able to eventually wrap his arms around Ray's neck choking him. Outside the backup units were assembled and ready to take Ray down the minute they got the gate up.

With his last chance alone with Ray, Elliot leaned down to his ear and whispered forcefully "Don't ever pretend that you know who I am again! And don't ever lay a hand on my family again!"

After an officer got the handcuffs off of Elliot's wrists, he was immediately drawn to Kathleen who was sitting on the edge of the ambulance. He took her in his arms and kissed her blond hair. The tears had started to fall the minute he saw her again and knew she was ok.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He whispered through the tears.

"Dad, I love you."

* * *

I'm so proud of myself that even though the SVU writers wrote most of this, I was still able to complete this within a few hours! I got my writing urges back! Woo hoo! 


End file.
